What will it take?
by AmeliaMarriena
Summary: Leah comes into town after getting a desperate call from Bonnie. She owes her Grandma a favor. What happens when Leah, an Ancient knows how to kill Klaus, but will she agree to the terms that come with it? Damon/Elena Damon/OC Love, Hate and Mystery arise
1. She's back in town

Years have come and gone, lives floating in and out of existence, but I never though I would end up back here; Mystic Falls, how I loath you. Bennett just had to find that stupid book with my stupid card saying I owed her grandmother a favor. I was driving the Navigator Frank following me with the moving truck and Valencia in the back asleep.

Frank is a werewolf, big and buff with spikey blonde hair. Typical werewolf though isn't bound by the moon and can shift whenever he pleases. Valencia is a witch. I wouldn't have found her if it was for Grandma Bennett.

I remember the conversation with her with ease the word replaying in my mind….

'_Hello?' Bonnie asked worriedly into the phone._

'_Who is this and why are you calling?' Frank answered, like he usually did._

'_Bonnie Bennett. I found a card in a book in my Grandma's attic saying a girl named Leah Lexington could help me.' Bonnie said with more confidence._

'_One moment please.' Frank said astonished. I simply held out my hand for the phone._

'_Ms. Bennett? I was wondering when I would hear from you.' I said nicely as I sat on my couch watching a muted TV._

'_Leah. I need your help. My Grandma is dead and it says you owed her a favor.' Bonnie said though not very convincing._

'_You read correctly my dear. How may I be of assistance?' I asked knowing the answer but already dreading the reply from the young witch._

'_I need you to come to Mystic Falls. Klaus is after the dopplganger, my best friend…'_

'_Elena Gilbert.' I finished for her. 'I'll be there sometime before Monday.' I said then hung up._

So here I am on the road driving up to the mansion I had already owned in Mystic Falls.

"We are here. Finally." I said then hopped out of the Navigator. The house was still rather enchanting with the vines crawling up the house, vervain and wolfs bain hidden within bushes.

"What now?" Frank asked as Valencia put herself together from sleeping, more like attempting and failing terribly.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" I said with a smirk as we made our way towards a restaurant called the Grill.

As soon as we walked in, eyes were on us, typical in a new town, well more like a reunion with a more refurbished town. Frank and Valencia sat at the bar and I followed suit. The guy who was to my left was a vampire. Damon Salvatore to be correct, I felt bad for him, being related to Stefan Salvatore was a curse by the devil himself. Stefan, I hated him with a passion. He was the most evil son of a warthog I've ever laid eyes of ever heard of.

"Scotch." I said to the bartender my aviators staying firmly planted on my face to cover my unusual eye color.

"Why hello young lady, how-" Damon began speaking before I stopped him.

"Please don't finish that sentence." I said downing the scotch and motioning for another one.

"Yes I am new in town and no I do not want to be escorted around because I've lived here before. I am positive I can manage so please drink that strong drink and shut. Up." I said with a fake smile and took a gulp out of my next scotch. It burned intensely only making the taste that much sweeter.

"Feisty." He said with, what I assumed was, his 'signature' smirk. It only made me want to laugh then Valencia tapped my leg.

"She's here." Valen said just as Bonnie walked in with the doppelganger. I downed the rest of my scotch motioning them to stay and I got up walking over to her.

"Ms. Bennett and the doppelganger, Elena Gilbert I presume." I said with a slight smile.

"You actually came." Bonnie said incredulously her voice laced with pure shock.

"Bonnie who is she?" Elena asked in a whisper and rolled my eyes. Mortals make me laugh and I stuck out my hand.

"Leah Lexington. I'm here to help with a certain Klaus problem. I also brought my two most trusted friends Valencia Koresvacho and Frank Richards." I motioned to the bar and Tyler walked in and smiled as he saw Frank and me. I motioned to the bar and he nodded. We found him with Jules and she wasn't doing anything for him so I took him under my wing and Frank and I got him under control. We were still working on the free shifting spell.

"You know Tyler? Who are you?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Yes who are you Leah Lexington?" Damon said now beside Elena.

"Details later, Bonnie I have your grandma's Grimorie at my home we can pick it up later but for now why don't we sit down and have a little chat, shall we?" I said with a slight smile motioning for everyone to sit down at a large rectangular table.

Bonnie spilled everything and Elena and Damon were silently watching my every move; which is to be expected from people who have been backstabbed many times.

"Why don't you take your sunglasses off?" Elena interrupted and first I leaned over and slapped Damon upside the head not as hard as I could but enough to give him a raging headache and leaned back.

"What the hell was that for?" Damon hissed holding his head. I could see the enjoyment in Bonnie's face.

"That was for killing Ellijah you idiot. He was and still is my friend so obviously I'm going to be pissed." I sneered at him and turned to Elena though Frank spoke up first.

"You really should not ask that question." Frank said half glaring at her.

"Easy Frank, I'll just show her." I said the taking off my sunglasses and looked up revealing my blood red eyes. Damon and Elena gasped.

"That's why." Frank mumbled. Bonnie was slightly shocked but had seen pictures so it wasn't as shocking. Tyler was use to seeing my red eyes because I was always around him when Frank was training him.

"W-what are you?" Elena asked warily. I almost laughed at that. She was that scared of my eyes? Humans today so desensitized.

"An Ancient Vampire." I said with a cocky smirk. I really did like that title.


	2. Klaus you make it too easy

"A what?" Elena and Damon both said in shock.

"That's actually true? All the myths about the ancients?" Damon asked in a pure shocked state. Was this that amazing for these people?

"Yes. Like I said details later, what do you need from me Bonnie?" I said turning to her and putting on my sunglasses.

"I need you to someone how get rid of Klaus and anyone else who may want the doppelganger." Bonnie said her gaze looking at us hopeful.

"Done. Map." I said and Frank handed me a map. I sat in between the two and we started making plans silently talking with our connection so no one could hear.

~Are you that freaking insane Leah? You'll get killed! He knows your damn secret and how to kill you!~ Frank mentally screamed at me.

~Frank's right! And I won't be able to save your ass if that happens you're not indestructible!~ Valencia now mentally yelled at me along with Frank.

~Shut up! God damn you two are loud! If we can get Klaus to come out of hiding his ass is dead especially since we get the home field advantage.

"What's going on?" I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts and glared at the one and only Stefan Salvatore.

"I'll help you on one condition. Keep that murdering asshole away from me." I got up and walked away, Frank and Valen followed without hesitation.

Stefan was baffled by my choice of words and went to go after me but Bonnie grabbed him.

"Don't Stefan. She has a grudge. I don't know what it is but she's older than you. You wouldn't last a second with her. Just back off." Bonnie said warningly and Stefan nodded but he would find out what was wrong with her.

I was longing in my home theatre/office already working on this situation with Klaus. I needed a way to get Klaus here without him expecting anything to happen. Valen and Frank were unpacking and I started scrolling through a pile of information I had collected over the years.

I was scrolling through the information on originals and found not one but many images of the same person under different names. I groaned and searched him by his most recent name. I scrolled through the information and smiled evilly when a little something caught my eye.

"Oh Klaus, darling, you just made this all too easy." I said with an evil smirk but my private cell phone rang pulling me out of my evil thoughts.

"Hello?" I answered forgetting to look at the caller ID, though it wasn't needed once his voice came ringing through the phone.

"Sorry, I had to leave on business bye? That's the best damn note you could come up with? And who the hell is this old lady who won't let me leave!" The young man yelled in my ear.

"Tyler calm down. You're not ready, it took you all of 5 seconds to get angry with a simple note." I said incredulously. Tyler was a whole lot of werewolf to take care of, not to mention I've been training him to control his emotions lately. Frank has been assisting mostly though seeing as their both werewolves.

"Angry? You think I'm angry? I'm worried sick! That's what!" Tyler said and it made me smirk happily. I could almost hear the boy pouting.

"Alright I'm sorry Ty, I didn't mean to freak you out like that but I didn't know if you were ready to come to Mystic Falls." I said either he was going to give me an ear full or he was going to beg me to let him come.

"You're in Mystic Falls? Please let me come back even if it's for 5 minutes…I miss my mom." Tyler asked sweetly. I sighed contemplating it.

"Yes you can pack up everything and the old woman will drive you here. Give her the phone." I said and heard Tyler say many thank-you's and went to go pack in a flash.

I gave the woman specific instructions to drive to the home I was momentarily staying in before hanging up looking up to see an amused Frank smirking widely.

"What are you smirking happily at fur ball?" I said continuing to look through Klaus's information I'd collected.

"You've grown kinder. I like it." He said plopping next to me and laid his head on my lap, like he usually does and I rolled my eyes.

"Ya, ya, I'm a big softy, tell anyone and I can and will kick your ass and tell Valen your big dark secret." I said with an evil smirk making Frank look at me worriedly.

He gulped loudly before asking, "Tell her what exactly?" he asked not sure he wanted to hear the answer. My smirk widened to a shit eating grin.

"That you are totally head over heels for her like you have been for the past decade. And you shied me for not dating or having a love life." I said as Frank turned bright red and clasped a hand over my mouth.

"Shhhhhh! How long have you known? And you better not tell her a damn thing or I swear Leah I will murder your ass!" Frank said in a harsh whisper sitting up now. It was an empty threat, we both knew it but he was so shy when it came to her it made me want to roll on the floor laughing my head off. Oh it was just too good.

"Fine, Fine." I said after taking the hand off my mouth staring wide eyed at the screen before reading the scripture aloud.

_ If a loved one has died by a vampire's hand, it may be reversed by sacrificing that person, or a person of higher strength then the original killer. If, however, the spirit of that person is not on earth, a witch may detect where the soul is and call for it, then the process won't be able to work. Originals make great sacrifices for this although many of them have been already sacrificed because they had originally killed a loved one. Today there are three originals left._

I looked at Frank with wide eyes as were his and smirked turning back to the screen.

"Oh Stefan Salvatore, you're going to pay, big time."

_**AN: I am so very sorry for not updating for so long! I am a senior in high school so I never have time to sit and write anymore. I promise to update as soon as possible.**_


	3. Ancient Vampire

Later that night, after unpacking everything and going shopping for food for the temporary home, I was sitting on the porch staring up at the sky. I was content just sitting in the swing as a soft breeze ruffled through my hair. A while later, a truck pulled up and Tyler jumped out grateful to not be sitting from the rather long drive from our permanent residence back in Richmond, Virginia.

"Leah!" Tyler said excitedly dropping his bags when he noticed me. I got up and walked over and let him give me those monster hugs he loved giving me. He even picked me off the ground this time though there wasn't much to pick up.

"Hello Tyler, would you like to go see your mom today or tonight?" I asked after he set me back down. Tyler scratched his head thinking about it and then ruffled his now long hair.

"Um, tomorrow? I want to see her now but it's late and I want to get settled in…and will you come with me? I know it's stupid to ask but…" Tyler said sheepishly feeling embarrassed. Though he always confided in Leah, she was so smart and always knew what to do, at least that's what Tyler thought of her.

"Of course, I know it will be quite the shock and she's bound to ask questions about where you've been. Tyler you realize that once you see her, you have to tell her what you are. There's no escaping it I'm sorry." I said as we grabbed his things taking them inside. I walked up the stairs showing him to the more youthful room which was Tyler's.

Dark blue walls with white crown molding between the dark and lighter blue sections of walls which surrounded the offset manly black bedding set within the semi large room. There was marble flooring throughout the house giving a contrast to the dark walls, as well as a private gym and bathroom for every bedroom.

"Awesome room, but anyways, I know I have to tell her but…I'm so afraid I'll be a disappointment to her, that I can't be just a regular kid like she hoped." Tyler said frowning as he sat on the silver silk bedding that covered the king sized bed putting his head in his hands. I grimaced at the words that I remembering speaking about myself so many times. I got up on his bed and placed a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles in his back.

"Tyler, I know you think you'll be a disappointment, I thought I sure as hell was, but my dad was the chief of our tribe but though I was the threat he still loved me. You're mom loves you Tyler, I know she does. She won't throw you away like you're a piece of trash. She'll be shocked but I know you can work everything out. Give yourself some credit." I said with an encouraging smile as he looked at me and gave me another hug.

"You always know what to say. I wish you were my sister, you're so freaking awesome." Tyler said happily. I just rolled my eyes and smirked softly. 'Boys will be boys, though incredibly dense.' I thought to myself.

"Come on wolfie, let's get dinner." I said with a chuckle and got up as we made our way downstairs.

_The Next Morning_

I woke in a pitch black room which made me smile I loved awaking in the dark. Even before I was a vampire but I guess being a vampire really brought it out more. I pulled on some sweatpants after changing out of my shorts and padded to my bathroom. I thankfully didn't run into anything thanks to the enhanced vampire vision.

I was wearing baggy sweatpants that was only tight around my hips along with my blank tank top that I slept in. I surveyed myself in the mirror before me, disarrayed golden blonde hair going every which way, red eyes bright as ever, and skin, not pale but not tan either. Teeth, pearly white thanks to 3D white by CrestTM , and last but not least my body, not too lean not too heavy, just in the middle. I was born with a more medium build but once I was turned, it was that much harder to not look perfect, thus giving me away.

I wasn't fond of my red eyes but grown use to seeing them after many centuries, so I dealt with it. After taming my hair I made my way downstairs before pausing to grab the door handle listening at what was being said.

"Why won't you invite me in? I just want to make a truce with her!" the man exclaimed.

"Dude, just leave! She doesn't want to see you and you don't want to see her upset, unless you want to be shredded." Frank sneered back, his voice laced with venom.

I knew that man's voice anywhere so I slowly opened the door as I continued to listen to the discussion going on below.

"No! There's obviously something I need to apologize for and I'm not leaving until I get that chance!" Stefan growled back just as venomously.

Frank opened his mouth to scream but felt my hand on his back and he moved aside. Stefan was slightly stunned at how fast Frank submitted to me.

"Stefan…" I spoke softly though my eyes showed hatred. "As Frank clearly told you, you are not wanted here now nor ever wanted within 500 miles of me. Now I won't waste my time ripped your head off, because I don't deal with trash I take it out." I said keeping my voice completely even. I barely had to shove him and he barreled back onto where the garbage cans were located, knocking them over.

"Make sure he takes the free loader with him." I told Frank motioning to the girl Elena who had ran out to help him out freaking out. With that settled I shut the door and proceeded to the kitchen like I originally intended on doing before I was so rudely interrupted.

"Woah…teach me how to do that?" Frank asked after I poured myself a glass of hot steaming blood. I rolled my eyes at him. He maybe my best friend but he hadn't changed. I would never complain about Frank, he was a complete idiot but I loved him. I still have yet to figure out why I do.

"Maybe." I said with a slight smirk to him. I usually didn't smile, it was rare that I did smile nowadays.

"Maybe what and what was all that yelling about?" a tired Tyler asked yawning as he padded into the kitchen. He was wearing his blue plaid and very loose pj bottoms, and nothing else exposing his very tanned and muscular chest. Why is it that the werewolves don't feel the need to wear clothes around me?

"Morning Ty and I just took out some trash, sorry if I disturbed you." I said drinking the last of my blood as the sound of pounding on the front door was heard.

"Let me guess it's the trash pounding on the front door?" Ty asked with a raised eyebrow and grabbed a coke and I walked to the front door calmly, Ty and Frank following. The pounding increased.

"I'm coming!" I shouted now getting aggravated that they may ruin my door and wouldn't leave me to my peace. "Annoying prats." I mumbled as I opened the door the boys close behind me. Valencia was out early searching for books on the Klaus situation. Valen also had to get ingredients for Tyler's little surprise.

I opened the door to see a pissed off Elena and Damon, Bonnie and Stefan were yelling in the background.

"May I help you?" I asked coolly, my demeanor never breaking. I saw Damon's eyes rack over my body which caused both boys to growl behind me.

"How dare you- Tyler? What are you doing with _her_?" Elena asked disgusted as she looked at me.

"She happened to save me when Jules got tired of trying to help me control my wolf and was going to hand me off to Klaus but she popped up and saved my ass. She also killed Jules after she tried to kill me." Ty said with a sneer. He hadn't imprinted on me though he was very protective, as was Frank.

"Well that's good news. I really wanted her dead." Damon commented out loud. "Elena stop being so rude." He sneered and stuck out his hand for me to shake. "I'm sorry I have yet to introduce myself, I'm Damon Salvatore, pleasure to meet you." He said coyly with assumingly his prize winning smirk firmly in place.

I smiled back softly and extended my hand placing it in his slightly calloused warm hand. My body was ice cold especially my hands, though it did not falter his appearance, this impressed me. Most flinched at the icy temperature of my hands.

"Damon, the brother I actually like. It's wonderful meeting your acquaintance finally. I apologize for not introducing myself further." I said in a more pleasant tone. This seemed to just widen his smile. Bonnie and Stefan continued to fight in the background as Elena stared in shock at my choice of words.

"Apology accepted." He said raising my hand to let his lips gently place a warm chaste kiss on the palm of my hand. A very old fashioned, very gentlemen like thing to do. I smiled a little more at this, though it irked me to do so. Damon was quite the actor if this was all a pretty little show.

"It's not everyday I hear Stefan's not the apple of everyone's eye." He said with a hint of sadness flickering in his eyes for a mere millisecond, although no one else would have notice but I did. He was the under dog, the second choice. No wonder I saw that flicker of pain.

"Well then I humbly welcome you into my home." I said with a smiled as I let my arm rest back at my side and motioned for the boys to step aside and allow him inside. Just then Bonnie came up and noticed neither she nor Elena could get it.

"It's a spell to repel anyone and everyone who isn't accepted into this house. And you must be invited in every time you walk in and out of my home unless you have been told otherwise. Bonnie I invite you in as well but Elena and Stefan are not." I said politely though I tended to spit the last two names with venom, especially Stefan's.

Bonnie nodded and attentively walked in with her Grimorie, not looking back at Elena and Stefan.

"Bonnie! You're just going to leave me and Stefan?" Elena shrieked and I cringed at the improper language.

"Stefan and I Elena." I said merely though distaste though my exterior remained calm.

"Now if you would kindly leave my property the, adults would like to talk. You look too much Katherine it disgusts me." I said as though it were natural to say such a thing. Then I shut and locked the door, though it was pointless, and motioned for everyone to follow me. I kicked my slippers aside letting the cold seep through the pads of my feet.

Everyone was sat at my dining room. Bonnie looked in pain to be sitting there staring hard at Tyler, as if contemplating to ask something.

"H-How…Was everything you said true…A-About Jules?" She asked in a soft but clearly fearful tone of voice. I was sitting in a chair at the head of the table as Tyler looked at me and I gave him a slight nod. That nod gave him the confirmation to say what he wanted.

"Yes, unfortunately, but Leah saved me, and helped me control my anger. Jules just made me more aggravated, she never had patience." He smiled softly and gazed at me from remembering a happy memory between us. "All Leah ever did was have patience and work with me. It wasn't easy at all. My mood swings were all over the place, but she never gave up, neither did Frank. She also said if I prove myself and work my ass off…that she would break the moon's bind on me. Then I could Transform when ever I want, or never again." Ty said happily. Bonnie just looked at Tyler as he got a pat on the back from Frank.

"You did prove yourself Ty." I said and Bonnie's gaze shifted towards me suddenly. Ty looked confused and was about to ask a question but Bonnie spoke first.

"You can actually unbind him from the moon?" Bonnie asked stunned and confused.

"Yes it's a rather unhappy and painful process, but that pain in minimal to then have the power to shift when you please. But it also means he will bond to me forever, not by love, by family, it's the only way for him to not die in the process." I said honestly. Tyler apurbtly stood up and looked at me.

"Does this mean–" Ty began to ask but was cut off by me.

"Yes Tyler you passed my final test and you will be unbound tonight." I said now allowing a slight smile tug at my lips. I was growing softer, Tyler was growing on me.

"Woohoo!" Tyler screamed then came over and hugged me. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me." He said not letting me go and I hugged him back and then he reluctantly let me go.

"So Now that that's handled," I paused now sitting back down crossing my legs and leaning back. "We need to fix this Klaus situation or nothing good will come of anyone. There's only one way to handle it." I said folding my hands loosely in my lap.

"And how is that?" Damon asked who was sitting to my left in much of the same position as me.

"Well, Klaus still believes that the moon and sun curse can be broken with a doppelganger, a witch and a werewolf which-" I began before Damon and Bonnie cut me off.

"What do you mean, he still believes?" They both asked and gave each other an odd look. I sighed deeply and looked at Frank. I knew I had to tell them and Frank gave me the same look as to say 'don't say anything,' but I had to if I wanted their help.

"Leah no." Frank said firmly.

"No what? What's going on?" Damon asked now surveying me.

"Frank we have no choice." I told him and turned to Damon and Bonnie. Tyler looked uneasy about the situation; he knew the history though he didn't like it.

"Damon do you remember when you said I was an ancient?" I asked now looking at him, as was Frank.

"Yes, why?" Damon asked raising his eyebrow curiously.

"Well, I am the grand daughter of the Shaman who put the curse on the moon stones." I said choosing my words carefully. Damon caught it and I nodded. "Yes I am that old Damon, over a few thousand years old, I stopped counting." I said as I stared at him.

"So your extremely Great, Great Grandpa put the curse on the moon stone we now have, but you said stones." Damon said eyeing my every move.

"No, he was my grandfather as in my father was the chief of the tribe way back then. The whole reason the curse was even made was because when Vampires were rabid, one bit me and turned me. My grandfather then made the sun and moon curse as payment for turning me. Werewolves would rule the moon, able to roam during the day and vampires would rule the night not being able to be in sunlight. I don't need I'll explain everything on a later time. But what you need to now is that there is more then one stone, it's also a fluke. There is a way to break the sun and moon curse but it would take a lot more then just the things Klaus has. And there is more then one stone, but that is the last stone." I said calmly, remembering everything that happened I my past.

"What happens when the stone is destroyed?" Bonnie asked with interest.

"The curse moves to another object, I don't even know what the next object is." I said then sighed.

"The curse of the doppelganger is true but its half fake. I made it up to get people off the actual trail. I know how I'm going to kill Klaus but were doing it my way." I said as with a finality tone of voice. This was going to be one heck of a meeting session


End file.
